RFID sensors are commonly used in various applications, including object tracking and providing unique identification. Typical applications include identification badges, toll collection and payment systems, building access control, and inventory and asset control. RFID sensors can be either active or passive. An active RFID system utilizes an onboard battery to transmit signals from the sensor to a reader according to a pre-determined rate or interval. Passive RFID sensors utilize the energy transmitted by an antenna on the reader to generate and signal a response from the sensor back to the reader as desired or requested. RFID technology can also be utilized in conjunction with a number of different sensors to measure and transmit data of various types such as, for example, temperature, pressure, and strain.
Metal conveyor belts, which are used in various process and transfer conveyor applications, are known for their durability and strength. For example, flatwire conveyor belts have been in the market for many years. Flatwire conveyor belts are generally low maintenance and, when positively driven with sprockets, exhibit little to no lateral shifting.
An example of a flatwire conveyor belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,306 and is illustrated in FIG. 1 of this application. FIG. 1 shows a flatwire conveyor belt 10 comprising a plurality of pickets 16, sometimes also referred to as wickets, and interconnecting rods 18 about which the pickets hinge. The pickets 16 on the belt 10 support the product to be conveyed, and the rods 18 are utilized to hold the components of the belt 10 together.
However, conveyor belts of this type may eventually fail due to a combination of tension and wear which cause elongation. Actual conveyor belt tension is difficult to accurately measure. Belt elongation values are more easily determined, but this requires routine involvement on the part of an operator or mechanic in order to make specific belt length measurements and subsequent adjustments to the conveyor and keep the belt running optimally. This task is typically not performed, however, which often leads to a shortened belt life and/or unexpected belt failures due to a lack of sufficient preventive maintenance. The result can include unexpected and/or excessive downtime.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that more easily provides elongation data, which can be used to determine the remaining useful belt service life.